Au revoir Ipiu
by KraTK
Summary: Une grande Petite s'apprête à quitter ses pères adoptifs.  Il n'y a ni Ouk ni Pil dans les propositions de personnages ... Quelle honte.


_Pour rester dans le _Pacte des Marchombres_, un petit quelque chose sur les personnages qui ont pour moi le plus fort potentiel sympathie de toute l'oeuvre de Bottero: les Petits._

_Merci à ma beta-readeuse, la plus belle !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><em>"Ça ne se terminera jamais !"<em>, désespérait Ellana, seulement trois heures après le début de la conversation. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. Entre les pleurnichages incessants et les querelles perpétuelles auxquels se livraient Oukilip et Pilipip, impossible de faire ses adieux en moins d'une dizaine de jours avec eux ... Mais c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient si attachants. Depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé ses jours, elle était redevenue la Petite Ipiutiminelle à leur contact. Et ils étaient entrés dans un de leurs sempiternels débats ...  
><em><br>"_ La tarte !_  
><em><br>_ Non, la confiture !_  
><em><br>_ Mais puisque je te dis que la tarte à la framboise est meilleure que la confiture !_  
><em><br>_ C'est parce que tu n'as aucun gout ! Ton manque de papilles gustatives n'a d'égal que ta petite taille !_  
><em><br>_ Mais nous faisons la même taille !_  
><em><br>_ La confiture est bien meilleure !"_

La marchombre ne savait pas pourquoi tout tournait toujours autour des framboises chez le Petit peuple, pas plus qu'elle ne savait qui de Pilipip ou Oukilip préférait la tarte ... Et elle ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Elle se contentait de les observer avec son petit air malicieux et maternel, son petit sourire qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à jamais quand Destan lui a été arraché par son anciennement cher Nillem ... Et puis de toutes façons, elle préférait largement les fruits au naturel, car rien ne peut égaler la fraîcheur du fruit tout juste cueilli, la rosée du matin à peine disparue de sa surface. Plaisir marchombre, probablement.

_"_ Bon allez, on ne va quand même pas en venir aux mains ! Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous chamaillez comme ça ?_  
><em><br>_ Alors ça, c'est une bonne question qu'elle est bonne. Pil, on a quel âge ?, s'enquit Oukilip_  
><em><br>_ Alors là, tu me poses une colle dont j'ignore la réponse inconnue. Tu penses que le grand Boulouakoulouzek saurait nous le dire ?_  
><em><br>_ Oh oui, il doit bien tenir un registre ! Allons lui demander !"_

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Ellana regretta sa question. Deux heures de paperasse plus tard, les trois amis étaient de retour dans la case des Petits ... Et Oukilip et Pilipip demeuraient émerveillés et abrutis par la nouvelle qu'on venait juste de leur annoncer ... Ce qui avait un résultat plutôt original sur leur comportement, étant donné que maintenant ils se livraient à une danse de la joie en chantonnant à tue-tête _"On a 100 ans, on a 100 ans, on a 100 ans, on a 100 ans, on a 100 ans, ..."_. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour devenir de grands chansonniers ...

Leur joie se dissipa quand ils croisèrent le regard embué de larmes d'Ellana Caldin, la force tranquille, l'indestructible, l'impassible, qui s'apprêtait à faire couler toutes les larmes de son corps, d'affection pour ses deux pères adoptifs.  
><em><br>"_ Vous savez, commença-t-elle, depuis que vous avez lancé sur moi le sort de la mort patiente qui attend patiemment ..._  
><em><br>_ Oui ? s'intéressa Pil._  
><em><br>_ Mais tais-toi donc, abruti de Petit ! Laisse-la parler !_  
><em><br>_ Bref. Depuis que vous avez lancé ce sort, j'ai changé. Je me suis fortifiée intérieurement, dans le but d'être prête à pouvoir retourner récupérer mon fils un jour ... Et ce jour est arrivé._  
><em><br>_ Tu veux dire que ..._  
><em><br>_ Oui, Ouk. Il est largement temps pour moi de partir._  
><em><br>_ Mais on veut pas que tu partes nous ! On s'entend tellement mieux avec Pil quand t'es avec nous !_  
><em><br>_ Trop de gens dépendent de moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Ce sont ma famille, mes amis et ils ont besoin que je sois là._  
><em><br>_ Mais, couina Pilipip, nous aussi on est ta famille !_  
><em><br>_ Et je reviendrai vous voir dès que je le pourrai ! Vous le savez !_  
><em><br>_ Je veux pouvoir en être sûr ! Laisse-nous jeter sur toi le sort du retour prochain qui revient !_  
><em><br>_ Non, Ouk, ne me mets pas dans ton histoire, s'interposa Pilipip. Si tu n'as pas confiance en Ipiu, tu le lanceras tout seul ton sort, parce que moi je sais que si elle dit qu'elle reviendra, c'est qu'elle le fera ! Ipiu, tu vas partir quand ?  
><em>_  
>_ Tout de suite.<em>  
><em><br>_ TOUT DE SUITE ? s'écrièrent en chœur les Petits._  
><em><br>_ Chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde perdue dans la bataille ! J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à demain. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous expliquer les raisons de mon départ... Maintenant, je peux partir la conscience tranquille, puisque je sais que l'on se reverra très prochainement !"_

Et dans un dernier câlin, Ellana glissa un "_Merci_" et un "_Au revoir_" à ses pères adoptifs qui firent fondre en larmes ces derniers. Puis elle partit, avec dans son sac des vêtements de pluie, quelques armes rudimentaires, et le joyau aux mille facettes, Ilfasidrel. Laissant derrière elle Ouk et Pil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qui, pour la première fois de leur vie, n'avaient aucune envie de goûter à la tarte aux framboises tout juste prête qui les attendait sur la table... Table sur laquelle étaient gravées trois petites lignes:

Gravée, une promesse de retour  
>Dans vos cœurs<br>Indélébile.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Un avis ? Une prière ? Une menace de mort ? Je ne mords pas ;)<em>


End file.
